


Clairgan beginning’s  (or Breznick)

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Beginning’s, Breznick, CLAIRGAN, Canon, Canon script, Claire is in denial, Claire is very flustered, Coffee, Cute, F/F, Flustered gay, Morgan is a bitch, Quick drabble, Razor Reznick, This is cute, and I love her for it, bitch in a good way, feel so proud, have fun, i just had this in my notes and wanted to post it, quick, she’s actually soft though, slowburn, so soft, the only straight she is is straight up bitch, took forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Basically what it says. When Claire is a big flustered gay and is strictly in denial but can’t stop thinking about a certain TOTALLY NOT STRAIGHT blonde bitch.And Claire’s kinda just an innocent bean in all of this
Relationships: Claire Browne & Morgan Reznick, Claire Browne & Shaun Murphy, Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Clairgan beginning’s  (or Breznick)

**Author's Note:**

> I legit just found this and I don’t know how long ago it was when I wrote this so feel free to bash me on how bad it is. I apologize in advance. If you somehow like it, I also take Breznick prompts and suggestions. Might take a bit for me to write them  
> Much love tho 🏳️🌈❤️

“There she went stealing my idea yet again.” Claire muttered to herself thinking about a time her and Dr. Morgan treated a single dad with two kids. and how Morgan totally copied and stole every idea claire had until the patient only remembered Morgan and not Claire. 

At first that enraged claire.  
But then after she did stuff like that more and more, Claire realized it wasn’t really personal,  
it was just Morgan's personality. After the Revelation it didn’t hurt claire anymore.

...Actually it had a weirder affect. 

Claire didn’t quite understand it until Morgan starting being her mean self to saun. 

Jealous. 

The word came to claire so suddenly that she jerked upwards and choked on her coffee, earning a few worried stares from people. Not Morgan though. Which just increased the jealousy Claire was feeling. 

Claire pondered this. Why would she be jealous of Morgan being a jerk to saun. Wasn’t Morgan the one Claire disliked and was heavily competing with unwillingly like just a few weeks ago? I mean Morgan is to be nice, a jerk. She bullied Saun for his Autism, stepped on everyone's throats, lied, stole, and even cheated to look like the best Doctor. Why was Morgan on her mind more than necessary. 

To be fair, Morgan actually seemed a bit different. She actually wasn’t as mean as she used to be. Well at least to Claire. 

‘Man I must be really tired to be Jealous of Morgan.’ She thought.  
She got up to go on her way in stubborn denial, she had to go see who needed her help. She was a Doctor after all.

“Lims at 3 to 2, Melendez is just behind at 2 to 1, Cooperburg, 7 to 1, and if Darling or anybody else comes in, you can retire!” Dr. Alex park said with acting as the “official” auctioneer with his daring smile. Claire smiled as she and other doctors put in money betting on who would be the new chief of surgery, as saun walked to the table. 

Claire was surprised when she realised Morgan had now been eating lunch with her and her co workers for about two weeks now. Today was one of them. Claire internally had a burst of excitement when Morgan had sat next to her. Now here she was betting and laughing along with everyone like she’d been there longer!

“Andrews might bail on Melendaz when he finds out our patient bolted” Claire chimed in, looking at morgan who looked back with the same sorta guilty glance, sorta, this is morgan we’re talking about. 

“Which is why Melendez is now 4 to 1.” Dr. smirked as saun placed in money as he sat down.

“Pari mutuel betting is very exciting do you need empathy to be a good doctor?” saun rushed out. It took claire a beat to realize what he had just said. Morgan gave him one of her ‘looks’

“No,’ claire disagreed ‘I think it can interfere with effective decision making.”  
There seemed to be a pause.

“Shes just saying that to avoid hurting your feelings. Thus making her fake point for real. Her empathy made her lie to you.” Morgan of course said counteracting/literally saying the truth but in a negative way.

“I think you just agreed with me and insulted me at the same time” Claire said smirking but surprised how she managed to always find a way to insult her. Claire actually liked it, it was a sign of friendship...sorta, and made her insides feel like butterflies, and make her want to break into a full on smile.  
And when for a moment there eyes met Claire thanked the gods she didn’t squeal. But she was on the inside. No doubt.

“I think empathy is very important, telling the cold hard truth even when it hurts is sometimes the most empathetic thing we can do. Which is what im doing with saun right now.” Morgan turned to saun 

“Your welcome.” she said faking concern but smirking as everyone either chuckled or rolled there eyes.

Saun’s face looked away for a second. And claire wondered if morgan had went a tad bit to far until saun spoke again.

“I have autism, which means I have a deficiency of mirror neurons which inhibits me from emotionally trading places with people which makes empathy very difficult.” he said in one breath per use, expression grim. Everyone looked at him sadly. Sauns breath hitched before asking

“Does that mean i can't be a good doctor?”  
a beat passed and Morgan was about to say something probably about how she already thought saun was a worthless doctor and should just quit while he was ahead, when claire interjected, thank the gods she said something totally cruel and self esteem crushing. 

“No it doesn’t, we all have our strengths and weaknesses saun.” claire said with a sigh.

“One of Claire’s is making sure everyone feels validated.” Morgan said taking that sweet opportunity to add one last snarky remark, stealing a chip of Claires plate and popping it in her mouth with a satisfied smirk of winning. 

Claire looked like she was glaring, but inside she was dying. Did Morgan just flirt with her???  
No, that would only happen in Claire’s dreams. Or would it? Again there eyes met for the second time and it felt as if the Blonde’s was baring into hers...Nevertheless seeing morgan so proud and boastful was heart melting, so much so that Claire didn’t realize they had broken into awkward silence until it was broken by Morgan’s phone vibrating. Morgans grin turned into a disturbed expression. 

“the creep is back.” was the only thing she muttered before standing up and rushing out of the room claire following behind, determined to focus all her attention on what could be a child molester. And not Morgan...Hmmmmmm. was that coffee waitress job still open? No? Darn. Morg- uh, molester it is. 

And man,  
Claire was in for one of the biggest nights of her life. Someone died right in front of her!!

But the thing that truly got her heart racing... Was Morgan;

Morgan was the one she looked at when George first escaped. 

Morgan was the one she tried to hatch a plan with to help him. 

Morgan was the one she screamed with when he stepped in front of a truck. 

All in all. Claire started to realize these feelings she was having for Morgan were much more powerful from her previous conclusions. 

She wasn’t just jealous of Morgan. She Liked her. 

And maybe. Just maybe. When Morgan came in after apparently searching for her, handed her a cup of something warm. Tried to comfort her of her death of George, and ghosted a kiss on her cheek so light, she had to blink twice to realize what just happened, did she think, Maybe Morgan liked her back. 

My oh my. What a beginning of something powerful.


End file.
